


Know There’s More

by BrettseyAlways



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyAlways/pseuds/BrettseyAlways
Summary: My take on how their talk after the call could go in 9x03.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Know There’s More

**Author's Note:**

> “No more keeping score now, I just keep you warm. 
> 
> No more tug of war now, I just know there’s more.
> 
> No more keeping score now, I just keep you warm. 
> 
> And my waves meet your shore ever and evermore” 
> 
> “Long Story Short”

The sound of doors banging fills the apparatus room floor as we all unload from the call. It was an intense one, not only because we were trying to save a family from their rapidly burning house, but also because Casey nearly fell to his death. I’m not sure I’ve ever been more scared in my life then I was when I saw him slip from the latter. Thankfully he caught himself and walked away with a simple head lack. 

I watch as he jumps from the truck. He looks at me and ever so slightly nods towards his quarters. As much as I don’t want to have this conversation with him, I know that I owe it to our friendship, or whatever it is we have, to talk this issue out. 

I follow behind him and enter his quarters as he shuts the door. Just like this morning but hopefully with no interruptions. 

“I’m really glad you’re okay.” I tell him, bringing back the memory of him saying the same not all that long ago. We really need to work on this whole life threatening situations thing we have going on. 

“Oh. Yeah. It’s really nothing Sylvie. Just a scrape.” 

“Yeah..” silence fills the air and I wrap my arms around my chest. Anything to help hold together the pieces of my shattered heart. Why did it have to be so hard to just be in a room with him? 

“Sylvie, listen…” he starts at the same time I say 

“Matt…” 

“You first” he says with that damn Matt Casey look. That “you genuinely care about what I’m saying” look. Why does he have to make this so hard. 

“You asked me earlier if I regretted the other night. Right now I can’t really answer that.” 

His brow furrows at my words. “Okay, I’m confused.” 

This man is really going to make me spell it out isn’t he? Men. I decide that I can’t possible be more heartbroken then I already am and blurt out the honest truth. I feel like I owe our relationship that much. 

“Matt. I’m in love with you.” His eyes widen and he opens his mouth to respond but I don’t let him. “I’m in love with you and god do I want whatever this is between us to work but I can’t. I can’t be with you unless you can answer my question without hesitation and with no doubt in your mind. I’m in love with you Matt and it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. My heart was shattered the other night and that was just one kiss. I don’t think I could survive it we dive into this thing and you left for her the first chance you got.” 

My eyes water at this last statement. That was a lot to put out there but god do I feel just a little bit lighter. His face is a mixture of hurt and sorrow. 

“Sylvie, I…” he begins but doesn’t continue. 

“You don’t have to say anything Matt, really. I just wanted you to know where I stood.” I start to walk towards the door but he stops me. 

“No. Sylvie please. My feelings for you, they’re real. Regardless of Gabby.” I can tell he’s being genuine but he just doesn’t get it. 

“There is no “regardless of gabby” Matt. That’s the point. I won’t be the girl you’re with regardless of someone else. Or because someone else isn’t here. I deserve to be the one person, the only person you want to be with. No doubt, no hesitation.” I feel like a broken record but something in his eyes tells me he may be beginning to get it.

He walks closer to me and tucks my hair behind my ear. I flinch slightly and step back. “Matt please, I can’t. I just can’t.” 

“I know.” He says sadly and takes a few steps back. “But I need you to know that I’m in love with you too.” My eyes well up even more if that’s even possible. “I’m going to do the work. You’re right, you deserve to be number one. I’m going to do the work Sylvie, and fight for you.” 

God this man. I do my best not to get my hopes up, but the determination in his voice is so strong. And when Matt Casey is determined, it’s like a fire lights up in him. 

I look up at him, his beautiful blue eyes piercing mine. I smile slightly despite my better judgement and softly say, “Okay.”


End file.
